


Derby

by Kalamac



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roller Derby Holly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble on tumblr sometime between 5x03 & 5x07, after watching Aliyah's episode of Psych, in which she is a Roller Derby chick. Thought I'd put it here with my other stuff.

Gail was watching TV and thinking about Holly when her phone buzzed. A message from Dov: an address followed by GET HERE NOW!!!!!! :)

Chloe had probably added the smiley face. Either so Gail would know they weren’t in imminent danger, or just because Chloe was pretty much the human embodiment of a smiley and couldn’t help herself. Gail couldn’t decide which.

Grumbling at having to leave the house, she texted Dov that she was on her way, and went to put on some pants.

Gail pulled into the parking lot of an arena and looked at the banner hanging over the doors. ROLLER DERBY.

"What the hell Dov." Gail muttered to herself, as she walked over to where he was waiting outside. "What the hell, Dov?" she repeated when he was in earshot. "You got me out of my warm, cozy house for Roller Derby?"

"You’ll want to see this," Dov grabbed Gail’s arm and started pulling her inside and into the stands. "Chloe loves Whip It! We had a flyer for this left on the car the other day and she really wanted to come and see a live match. As soon as we saw Holly we knew we had to get you here. Don’t worry about paying me back for your ticket."

"I wasn’t going to." Gail sat next to Chloe, who grinned and handed her a bag of popcorn. Then she registered what Dov had said about seeing Holly. "Holly’s here?" She looked around the stands, slightly panicked. "Dov, why would you bring me here? Is she on a date?"

Chloe patted Gail’s arm, getting her attention. “Holly’s not here,” she said, waving her arm at the stands. “She’s there.” Pointing down at where the action was. “You’ve only missed about half. Holly is really good.”

Gail wanted to leave. She hadn’t spoken to Holly since that disastrous night at the bar, but the sight of Holly, on skates, in tiny shorts, hip checking a woman on the other team did something to her legs. She couldn’t make them move.

By the end of the derby Gail had almost forgotten she was broken up with Holly. She’d cheered and yelled, and was flushed with pride at how amazing Holly had been. She even followed Chloe and Dov as they went to intercept the skaters, Chloe insisting she had to meet them, and maybe see if there was any way she could join.

It was there in the crowd, that she ran into Holly. Literally, tripping over Dov’s feet and knocking Holly off hers.

Holly looked up at Gail, who stared down at her. Gail smiled softly and reached out to help Holly stand. “We should talk.”


End file.
